


Baby Sammy

by Into_Oblivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!moose, Diapers, Infantilism, Other, Pacifiers, Regression, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy Dean and Uncle Cas raise their adorable, 6"4 baby moose...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Sammy

Sam whined and began to squirm. He didn't like doing through a diaper change. The wipes felt cold and it was uncomfortable. Putting his thumb in his mouth for comfort, he focused on the light blue colors of his nursery...

 

"Oh, Sammy, it's okay. I'll be done in just a minute, buddy. I promise." Dean cooes softly, as he places the dirty wipes in the soiled diaper and slides the fresh one under Sammy's bottom, adding powder before spreading Sam's legs and pulling the diaper up between his legs, and snugly taping it on. Then, he pulls Sam's onesie down and does up the snaps, throwing the dirty diaper away once he finished. "There we go. Is that better, baby boy?" Dean asks.

 

Removing his thumb for his mouth, Sam cooed and gave a small smile at Dean. It did feel better, not that the younger could entirely say that aloud. With Dean giving him that mental regression drug, all Sam could do was coo and babble, just like a baby. All his adult thoughts were gone, replaced now with the innocence and happiness of a little one. Wiggling into the soft comfort of his onesie, Sam made grabby hands at his Daddy.

 

"Aww, come see Daddy!" Dean cooed, as he leaned down and lifted Sam into his arms, giving him a big cuddle. Dean smiled as he carried Sam over to the rocking chair, siting down, and cradling him in his arms, smiling down at him. "You're a sweet baby, Sammy. I love you so much. Do you love Daddy? Huh? Can you tell me?" Dean asks.

 

Giggling at the rocking motion of the rocking chair, Sam patted Dean's chest, dimples showing and a small amount of drool dripping onto his Daddy's shirt.  
"W-w-wuvvvvv...D-Da-dd-yyyy." It sounded nothing more than his usual babbles to Sam, but he tried his hardest to show his Daddy that he loved him. And he really did. Daddy gave him all sorts of toys and treated him with lots of love.

 

Dean smiled at his baby boy, holding him close and gently stroking his hair. "Would you like Uncle Cas to come over to see you, for a little bit, Sammy? He misses you." Dean says, as he holds Sam close to him, rocking gently. 

 

Nodding his head in excitement, Sam began to bounce on Daddy's lap. He loved it when Uncle Cas came. The trenchcoat-clad angel was nice to him, and had a nice voice that wasn't scary to Sam anymore.

 

"Hello, Dean. And Sam," Castiel smiled. While at first he was shocked and confused that Dean would want to turn his little brother into an infant in a man's body, he eventually understood that this was what Dean really wanted. And besides, the angel believed that Sam deserved some other form of love and affection. Seeing Castiel, Sam squealed in happiness.

 

Dean smiled at his baby's excitement. "Okay, Sammy, calm down, buddy. Daddy doesn't want you to pee pee on yourself. Hey, Cas. I guess he missed you. You wanna hold him?" Dean asks, looking up at Cas, with a smile. He was so glad that Cas was accepting and supportive of his decision to regress Sam. Now, Sam had two people who took care of him, and loved him.

 

"Of course," Castiel replied. With the strength that came with being an angel, Cas was able to hold the six foot four "little" one. Feeling Sam's long arms wrap around his body, Castiel couldn't help the fond grin spreading across his face.

 

Nuzzling his face into his Uncle's neck, drool dribbled from Sam's open mouth, landing and wetting the trenchcoat beneath him. Cooing, Sam tried to exercise his talking once again; he wanted to make Daddy proud. "Unnn-caaa Ca-asssss," the younger gurgled.

 

"Awww. He's workin' on his talking. I think he's made a vast improvement, don't you, Cas?" Dean asks, smiling at Sam, and rubbing his back. "My smart boy. Yes, you are, Sammy. Hey, I'm gonna go get him a bottle, I'll be right back." Dean says, as he heads to the kitchen to grab a pre made bottle of formula out of the fridge for Sammy.

 

Humming a song he remembered from the Impala, Cas patted Sam's back in gentle taps. Looking at the little one wrapped around him, the angel noticed the wet spot on his trenchcoat. But it didn't bother him, babies drooled often, it wasn't an issue. Castiel could clean it later anyways. 

 

Cooing at the tune his Uncle sang, Sam wiggled in his arms, trying to burrow further in the warm comfort. He heard Daddy saying something about a bottle, and it reminded Sam of how hungry he was. But he didn't whine, he was going to be a good boy today.

 

Dean smiled as he walked back into the bedroom, carrying a cool bottle and a bib in his hands. "You wanna feed him, Cas? I bet he'd love that, don't you?" Dean asks, as he ruffles Sam's hair, and smiles at him, giving his diapered bottom a gentle pat.

 

The angel nodded, accepting both items. Managing to tie the bib behind Sam's long, chestnut hair, Castiel gently ushered the baby bottle towards the younger Winchester. 

 

Giving a small squeak, Sam opened his mouth eagerly, before latching onto the rubber nipple. He suckled hungrily, enjoying the taste of the formula. Smiling at his Daddy and Uncle behind the bottle, Sam finished quickly, before giving a small burp. It didn't feel good, and he frowned and squirmed, wanting the icky feeling to go away.

 

"Aww, Sammy. Do you have a tummyache, baby boy?" Dean cooed as he gently took Sam from Cas and held him in his arms, gntly rubbing his back, and patting his bottom lovingly. He hoped Sammy didn't have a tummy ache, those weren't fun.

 

Letting out a longer burp, followed by a few hiccups, the icky feeling went away, leaving behind the smiley, affectionate little one, Dean and Cas had come to know and love even more. Even though he felt a bit sleepy, Sam still wanted to play and do other things with Daddy and his Uncle. The angel didn't get to visit that much.

 

Pointing to his playpen, squirmed in Dean's arms, telling the older that he wanted to go in there. Filled with toys, pillows, and a fluffy blanket, it was one of the baby's favorite places ever.

 

Dean smiled. "Alright, Sammy. I'll put you down, now." Dean cooes, as he gently sits Sam down in his playpen, leaning down and ruffling his long, chestnut hair. "You play nice, now, Sammy." He says.

 

Dean then walks over to the shelf and pulls out a diaper. "Oh, hey, Cas, did I show you these new diapers I got for Sammy, yet? They're so cute, and I know he'll love the thickness." Dean says, as he shows Cas the bright blue diaper covered in babyish prints.

 

The angel nodded, "I think he will enjoy them too, Dean. But where do you find all of these? I am positive that people are not accustomed to a grown man acting like an infant." Cas says. While the three in that room were perfectly okay with it, others can be a little bit more...judgmental. 

 

Clumsily grabbing a plush block, Sam giggled before putting one of the corners in his mouth, chewing on it and covering it in drool. Kicking his legs in happiness, the long-haired little one used his other hand to grip his baby blue-colored blanket. Soft and warm, and large enough to cover over Sam's long frame, he tugged it closer to himself, rubbing the material against his cheek.

 

"Well, there are places online, where you can buy all kinds of stuff for people like Sammy. It's pretty pricy, but it's worth it, if it make Sam happy." Dean says, looking over at Sam and smiling warmly. He loved seeing his baby boy enjoying himself.

 

Dropping the soaked block out of his mouth, blanket still in hand, Sam looked about the room, hazel eyes shining. Finally seeing his Daddy smiling at him, eyes crinkling at the corners, the younger squealed and tried his best to wave. Bouncing up and down, becoming more and more filled with glee at seeing Daddy happy with him, Sam didn't realize had started to pee in his excitement.

 

"Well, it looks my little guy is full of energy, isn't he?" Dean cooes as he puts the diaper back on the shelf and grabs a pacifier, taking it over to Sam, and popping it into his mouth, giving his forehead a kiss.

 

Leaning in a tad to the forehead kiss, which tickled; Sam cooed around his pacifier. Giggling also, as he felt the slight squish of his wet diaper against his bottom, it felt funny. But the younger liked the squish, and wanted to stay messy, because he knew Daddy would change him later anyways. 

 

Crawling around his large playpen, the little one started to stack blocks on top of each other, babbling softly around the pacifier and having fun making the tower.  
The angel watching him smiled, enjoying his "nephew" being so delighted and content with the simple things; where he didn't have to worry about monsters and other things that go bump in the night. 

 

Neither did Dean, overjoyed with his Daddy/caretaker role and getting to take care of his little brother all over again. "Dean, should we start to make dinner? It seems a bit late..." Cas wondered, looking at the clock along the opposite wall, the hands nearing six in the evening.

 

"Yeah. Can you grab Sammy for me, and bring him into the kitchen?" Dean asks, as he heads out to the kitchen, where he pulls out a pot, and gathers all the needed ingredients for making spaghetti. He smiles when he hears Sam babbling down the hall. Dean truly loved Sam, and taking care of him was the most rewarding thing in the world.

 

Bringing his nephew down the hall, Castiel grinned widely at the constant stream of babbles coming from Sam. It was elating to see the little one work on his talking, and it was truly adorable.

 

Sitting Sam into his highchair, the angel entertained the younger while Dean was making dinner, the delicious smell of cooking making them both hungry. Attempting to make funny faces, which felt alien to Cas, he felt triumphant when Sam uttered a happy giggle and clapped his hands at his Uncle's antics.

 

Dean turned to see Sam giggling and clapping his hands excitedly. He grinned widely, and turned back to cooking, again. "I hope you're getting hungry, Sammy. Daddy's making spaghetti tonight, buddy." Dean says, knowing how messy Sam will be after he's finished eating. A bath will definitely be needed tonight.

 

Sucking on his fingers, drool pouring from his mouth and onto his onesie, Hearing Daddy mention spaghetti had Sam bang his free hand on the tray of his highchair in glee. Uncle Cas smiled at him, making the little one give a toothy grin behind his fingers.

 

Knowing that Sam would be messy as always after he ate, Castiel grabbed his bib and wrapped it around Sam's neck. Patting it, Castiel murmured, gently grabbing his nephew's hand to stop the loud banging, "Shh. I know you are excited, Sam." Cas cooed. 

 

"Alright, buddy. Be a good boy, okay? We want a good baby Sammy tonight." Dean cooes as he brings a small bowl of spaghetti over to Sam, and places it on his highchair tray. "Dig in, baby boy." He says.

 

Sam whimpered, small tears forming in the corner of his eyes, ignoring the yummy food set in front of him. He made Daddy and Uncle Cas upset with him. Squirming in his highchair, and unhappily kicking his legs, the little one brought clenched fists to his eyes and shook his head repeatedly.  
"Nnnnnnnn," he whined.

 

"Hey, hey, what's the problem, kiddo? Hmm? Why's my baby upset? Does he want Daddy or Uncle Cas to feed him, is that it?" Dean asks, as he grabs a fork, and gets a small bite of spaghetti for Sam, then he pretends that the fork is an airplane.

 

Watching the "airplane" in front of him, Sam giggled, tears beginning to dry and his previous sadness washing away. If Daddy was feeding him, which he didn't do that often, since Sammy wanted to be a big boy, it must mean Daddy still loved him. Opening his mouth, and eating the spaghetti messily, sauce smearing on the corner of his mouth, Sam gurgled and cooed.

 

"You messy boy." Dean cooed as he continued feeding Sam, smiling as he ate every bite offered to him, like a good boy. "Isn't he cute, Cas?" Dean asks, as he feeds Sam the last bite of spaghetti. "All done. Good job, Sammy!" Dean said.

 

It would have been impossible for the angel to not have agreed, "Of course, Dean. He is very...cute." The word felt foreign across the angel's tongue. Though, of course, it was the only accurate term for his nephew. Sam was beyond cute, as a matter of fact, hazel, tip-tilted eyes bright with simple love and a little one's innocence. 

 

Giggling to himself, Sam clapped his hands at his achievement. Like Daddy said, he ate all his dinner like a good boy. It wasn't till a while later, a few minutes before his bath, that the need to go hit him. With a small sigh and gurgle, Sam was done, leaving a mess in his diaper.

 

"Oh....whew! What's that smell? Sammy....did you make a poo poo, baby? I think you did. Why don't you change him, Cas, while I get his bath ready?" Dean asks, smiling at his stinky little boy, who just looked around innocently, drooling slightly.

 

Nodding, and watching Dean disappear on his trek to the bathroom, Castiel gulped. How was he supposed to do this? Even after watching Dean do the same process over and over again, the angel was nervous. But, looking at the innocent face looking around the room in awe, he might as well try.

 

"Hello, Sam. Your Daddy is going to get your bath ready, and I have to change you." The angel informed, not entirely expecting a full-blown response. The younger gurgled and gave a small squeak, before making grabby hands at his Uncle.

 

Chuckling, Cas picked him up and out of the playpen and laid him down on a blanket a little further away. Getting diaper supplies, the angel breathed in and out, telling himself that he could at least try his best for this. He'd never changed a diaper before, let alone a messy one...

 

Undressing Sam, and removing the soiled diaper, Castiel wiped Sam's bottom and privates, before spreading powder along the little one's legs. Then, retrieving a fresh diaper with duckies on it, taping it around Sam's waist. He didn't put Sam's onesie back on him, as he would be taking a bath later anyways. Sitting up and crawling towards his Uncle, Sam leaned against him and nuzzled the fabric of the trenchcoat.

 

Dean hummed softly, as he went about getting Sammy's bath all ready for him, adding a bit of bubble bath, and some fun toys to keep him occupied. "Cas! The bath's just about ready. You can go ahead and bring Sammy back here, If you want to." Dean calls from the bathroom.

 

"Mhmm," Castiel emits from the back of his throat, before picking up Sam and bringing him to the bathroom, where the sight of bubbles and toys floating in the water made the little one on his hip, bounce and squeal. Bath time is almost always a fun time for Sam, except for when his long hair needed to be washed.

 

After untaping his nephew's diaper, the angel carefully dropped Sam into the tub, making the water rise a bit because of the long, broad frame now inside. Grabbing a rubber ducky, Sam giggled and squeezed it, the noise making him laugh harder, his free hand smacking and splashing the water around him.

 

"Alright, Sammy, let's get you all nice and clean, buddy." Dean cooes as he lathers up a bath mitt, and gently starts to clean Sam all over, cooing and smiling at him, as he did so. Dean loved giving Sam a bath, and he knew that Sam enjoyed getting one.

 

Feeling the bath mitt rub against his skin, Sam cooed, smiling shyly at his Daddy and Uncle. Shaking his head when a piece of his long hair got in his face, the little one sneezed.

 

"Bless you, Sammy. Now, I'm about to do your hair, okay, buddy?" Dean said, as he got Sam's hair wet and rubbed in some baby shampoo, then he covered Sam's eyes with his hand, as he used a cup to rinse off the shampoo.

 

Immediately Sam started to whine and squirm. He hated this part. It felt uncomfortable and even though Daddy was touching his hair, which was okay, he still didn't like it. Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes.

 

Seeing his nephew in discomfort, Castiel reached over from his spot beside the tub and rubbed Sam's arm affectionately while Dean continued to wash the long hair. "It's okay, Sam. Your Daddy is almost done." He cooed.

 

Dean shushed Sam, as he finished up washing his hair, and lifted him up, wrapping him in a big, fuzzy towel, and drying him off. "There we go, baby boy. It's all over. You did so good!" Dean cooed.

 

His whining started to subside, as Sam felt the fuzzy towel dry him off. Hearing his Daddy praise him made him feel good, knowing he actually hadn't done anything wrong. Uncle Cas looked happy too. 

 

Earlier, in the midst of the little one's bath, Castiel had grabbed Sam's pajamas. A fleece, soft blue onesie with puppies on it. The kid went nuts when he saw canines of any form. Diapering his nephew and whispering words of praise, the angel dressed the younger so he could get ready for bed. "I believe he is ready for bed now, Dean," Cas rumbled, watching Sam let out a big yawn.

 

"Aww. Come here, little buddy. You look so cozy in your jammies, yes you do! You want a ba-ba and a story before beddy bye, Sammy?" Dean asked, as he picked Sam up and supported his diapered butt with his hand as he felt Sam's legs wrap around his waist.

 

Giggling and sleepily nodding in his Daddy's arms, Sam looked forward to a bedtime story. He loved those, Daddy or Uncle Cas always did different voices for the characters and always let Sammy pick out the book he wanted. No matter how many times in a row they had already read it. 

 

While his Daddy carried him to his nursery, Sam put his thumb in his mouth while waiting for his bottle. "Here you go, Sam." The little one heard his Uncle say, as a rubber nipple replaced the thumb between his lips. Being settled down in his crib, blankets around him and his favorite stuffed animal: a moose, was secure underneath his arm.

 

"Alright, Sammy. How about we read "Goodnight Moon"? You want us to read that to you, baby boy?" Dean asks, as he gently strokes Sam's soft, long hair, and rubs his chest soothingly.

 

Once he finished his bottle, Sam nodded excitedly, "Y-yy-eaahh." Sam babbled, as he drank his bottle. Goodnight Moon was the little one's favorite bed time story, and Daddy playing with his hair made it seem perfect.

 

"Okay, buddy. Daddy'll read it nice and slow, so you can go to sleep, okay?" Dean says, as he picks up the book, and smiles at Sam, as he begins to read, glacing over at Cas every minute or so.

 

Watching over his nephew, Castiel listened to Dean's slow and soft words as he read a story to their little one. Goodnight Moon was a simple story, but the angel could see the appeal that it held over Sam. There was nothing dark about it, no monsters in the dark or people to save. 

 

Listening intently to his Daddy reading a story, the younger began to drift off to sleep, holding his moose close to his chest and wiggling in the comfort of everything around him. So before he knew it, Sam was asleep.

 

Seeing that his nephew was off to dreamland, the angel decided it was time to go. Placing a gentle kiss on the baby's forehead, and lovingly moving a stray piece of hair, Castiel whispered, "Goodnight, Sam." Straightening himself, the shorter smiled at Dean, "And...goodnight, Dean. I might not be able to return tomorrow, but hopefully the day after that." He says.

 

"Oh, that's alright, Cas. I was thinking about taking Sammy out shopping, anyway, so we probably won't be home." Dean says, as he is still looking down at Sam, smiling softly at his baby boy.

 

Giving a final nod, the angel disappeared, leaving Dean and Sam still in the younger's nursery. Hearing his Daddy leave the room in his light slumber, the little one finally went to sleep, happy and content where he was.


End file.
